Twelve Star Senshi
by NorthofConfusion
Summary: Twelve girls are secret protectors of Earth, trying to stop evil and, most important, find their legendary Princess ...
1. Prologue

**Twelve Star Senshi: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Some ideas in my story are from Sailor Moon.**

Hi guys. My first story on here so I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

In the alleyways in the downtown of New Esperer, two masked men were running from the police and police cars. Sirens could be heard in the distance. One of the men stopped, took off his mask and said,

"Hey Tony, I'm getting sick of runnin'. We ain't gonna be found here." The other masked man stopped and turned around. Behind his mask was a face full of anger and exhaustion. He replied angrily,

"Of course we are, you dumb ass! The police are searching for us everywhere. I dunno 'bout you, Rick, but I'm leavin'." Tony left and turned left to the next alleyway. Rick sighed, put on his mask and followed quickly.

They carried on running through the alleyways until they reached a dead end. Both men sighed furiously and Rick shouted,

"DAMN!" Tony whispered furiously,

"Yo, don't blow our cover!" This made Rick quiet. He had been told tales of Tony's temper and he didn't want to find out whether they were true or not. Tony looked around, searching desperately for an escape. He put his hand into a fist and punched the wall. Rick jumped slightly and said,

"Maybe we should go back and find a different way."

Tony went forward to the wall and rested his head upon it. He sighed and said,

"Fine then. You're not bad for a rookie you know." Rick smiled lightly at this. They were both about to run when they heard someone shout,

"STOP!"

Both men frowned and turned to see three teenage girls. They were dressed in similar outfits as each other, but each outfit had a different set of colours. One of the girls, dressed in a gold and orange outfit, stood in front while the other two were standing by her. Tony presumed the girl in front was their leader. Realising these girls weren't the police, he began to laugh loudly. He said to Rick,

"Looks like we got a couple of lost girls here, Rick. Forgot where your costume party is? HA! This is hilarious." Rick was feeling worried and nervous. He replied,

"Ummm … I think they're for real."

The girl in yellow and gold said,

"We ARE real! We are the sailor scouts of Fire and I am known as Sailor Leo." Then the girl in red also said,

"I'm Sailor Aries." Finally, the third in purple and blue said,

"And I'm Sailor Sagittarius! Together; we shall stop you!"

Meanwhile, police were still searching for the two men. A police car was near the alleyways, looking out for any sign of the men. A blonde police woman was inside, drinking coffee and sighing out loud.

"We'll never find these guys," she thought to herself. All of a sudden, a scream could be heard, coming one of the alleyways. She immediately got out of the car and started to run in the direction of the scream.

Just seconds after she entered in the alleyways, a yellow glow was shining around the corner from the police woman. She could hear someone shout,

"ROAR CHARGE!" She gasped and said loudly,

"What the hell?!" She grabbed her transceiver quickly and asked for backup. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed three young girls running out of the alleyway. She tried to call after them but it was no use. They were gone already. She ran to the alleyway the girls came out of. In there were the two burglars; passed out and tied up.

* * *

On the 56 bus to the Myst Blocks, all the passengers were reading the newspaper, particularly the front page. The front page was filled with information about the three girls. At the back of the bus, a woman with pink hair and big sunglasses folded her newspaper and got out her mobile. She pressed a few numbers and put the phone to her ear.

Someone answered the call and said,

"Hello, did you find any info on them?" The woman replied,

"The place is filled with info on them. Everyone's talking about them as if they were celebrities. I have a spy looking for them as we speak."

"Good. Make sure this spy collects some energy as well. We need to impress her Lady." The phone call had ended and the woman had gone back to reading her newspaper, smirking.

"As soon as I get them three brats, that idiot will be **_begging_** to work for me," she thought to herself as the read the rest of the newspaper.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Please review and look out for Chapter One. Thanks for reading )


	2. One: Awakening Of Libra

**Twelve Star Senshi: Chapter One**

Hi guys. Thanks to everyone who's read my story. Hope you enjoy Chapter One!

* * *

The sun shone across a peaceful road on a early September morning. Few of the cars were gone as some of the early inhabitants had gone to work. All that could be heard was the beautiful silence.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!**" Until the argument in 14 Ocean Avenue got louder.

"Don't annoy me Tula! You're going to your new school whether you like it or not," warned Isabella, Tula's mother. Tula put on a whimpering face and replied,

"But I'm ill Mom! Look at my pale cheeks, my red eyes -"

"Your lame excuses," finished Isabella. Tula looked at her with big eyes.

"Please Mom, just for today," begged the brunette teen. Her mother started to sigh angrily and said,

"**Just. Go.**" Tula, too angry to say good-bye, turned to the door and walked out of the house to her new school.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking around the neighbourhood, Tula had to accept she was lost. Her mother had shown her the way to her new school, but Tula was listening to her iPod instead. Tula stopped and sighed to herself. She could phone her mother, but then they would have another argument. Just then, Tula felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Excuse me -"

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed Tula. She turned around to see who was behind her. To her surprise, it was a girl her age. And also went to her school. She had her black hair tied up in a ponytail and warm brown eyes. The girl said,

"Sorry for scaring you!"

"Oh it's okay," replied Tula, quickly dismissing her scare.

"You must be new to the school," the girl said. She offered her hand to Tula,

"I'm Dido." Tula shook hands with Dido, saying,

"I'm Tula. Nice to meet you."

"I'll walk with you to the school," said Dido. Tula accepted the offer and the girls walked to their school.

* * *

Tula was walking up the long hallway, looking for her English classroom. The timetable said it on this hallway, but Tula must have checked the place a million times. She looked at her watch. She had two minutes till the bell would ring for first lesson.

"Oh great," she thought.

At the end of the hallway, she noticed someone running. The person was a girl, maybe older than her. As the girl got closer to her, Tula could hear the girl shouting,

"**I'M LATE!!**" The girl ran into the door beside Tula. She noticed the girl had black hair with purple highlights. Tula looked up at the sign of the door. It read:

**'English: Class 1 - 2nd Years'**

Tula looked at the timetable she got from reception. This room seemed to be her classroom. Just as she was about to enter, the girl walked out of the room. She was grumbling to herself, but Tula managed to catch her say,

"Stupid wrong classroom." Laughing quietly to herself, Tula went into the classroom.

In the classroom, there were groups of students talking and laughing with each other. The bell went after she closed the door. Immediately, everyone sat down and sat in silence. Tula thought this was quite weird. Until she realised that everyone was looking at her. The door opened and a blonde woman in her mid-thirties appeared. She put her books on her desk and faced the class.

"Welcome back class," greeted the teacher. She turned to Tula.

"You must be the new student," began the teacher,

"Well I'm Ms. O'Jacobs, and class I want you all to welcome Tula." The class responded by nodding their heads and Ms. O'Jacobs said to Tula,

"Tula, you can sit at the back; next to Peter."

* * *

For the whole morning, Tula felt so bored and lonely. No-one had spoken to her and her mind was other things rather than work. She walked outside of the building and watched everyone walk to their friendship groups.

"How awkward," she thought.

Tula felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Dido and Peter.

"Hi Tula. Peter told me you're in most of his classes. We were wondering … do you wanna have lunch with us?" Tula smiled and replied,

"Yea of course!" Peter and Dido grinned and all three walked to their lunch spot.

Their lunch spot was right next to the basketball courts. All three sat went to a lone tree and sat down. Dido and Peter started to talk. To Tula's surprise, they were not asking about Tula's old school and town. Instead, they were talking about the three mysterious girls seen around town.

"I heard they're from a secret organization," said Peter. Dido gave a disappointed look.

"You shouldn't believe everything the papers say," she replied. Peter sighed and looked to the basketball courts.

"I see the mutes are still here," said Peter. Tula gave Dido a puzzled look. Dido giggled quietly and said,

"He means the head cheerleaders."

Tula looked over to the courts and saw two girls. One with black hair and the other a redhead. They were wearing green cheerleader outfits and seemed to be practising cheerleader moves.

"They're the most mysterious girls ever." Tula turned around to see Peter speaking.

"Last year, they were the most popular girls in our year. It was like they had everything. But, half-way through the year, they changed. They got more silent. I mean, I know they became step-sisters at the time, but I would have thought they would be happy. Now, everyone is slightly cautious of them and no-one speaks to them."

"Except that Saya girl in the year above us," corrected Dido. Peter sighed again and said,

"Okay, but apart from her, that's it. It's as though something happened to them."

Tula turned around to see the cheerleaders again. But, they were gone. Tula didn't know what to think of them. Is it possible that a head cheerleader can be 'silent'?

"Weird," she thought. She turned back to Dido and Peter and started to eat her lunch.

* * *

Finally, it was the end of the school day. Students were walking out of the school building, meeting up with friends and would go to shops in the town. Tula was planning to walk back home but saw Dido running up to her.

"Hi, are you going home?" asked Dido. Tula looked at her watch.

"Well, I was going home. But I have enough time to do something else." Dido smiled at this. She replied,

"Since you don't know the city well, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping." Tula looked at her, wide-eyed.

"OF COURSE!" she shouted. The girls both laughed and walked to the mall.

At the mall, Tula was surprised at how many shops there were. This must have been the biggest mall in the country! As they were walking out of the elevator, Dido grabbed Tula's arm and ran towards a newly opened shop.

"What's this shop?" asked Tula. Dido replied,

"The new flower shop! I've been waiting ages for this place to open. We have to go in!" Tula laughed quietly and went inside the shop with Dido.

The shop looked smart and posh. There weren't many customers in the shop, but there were a couple at the till. Tula noticed they seemed tired. One was nearly falling asleep! The manager noticed Tula and Dido and went over to them.

"Can I help you girls?" asked the manager. They both turned to her and Dido replied,

"Oh, no thanks you. We're just looking around."

"Okay girls. Make sure you come back and bring your friends," said the manager. Tula and Dido both nodded and went to look at the rest of the shop.

The manager smiled evilly.

"This shop is going to be a success," the manager thought,

"The energy taken from these humans will be excellent for Pink."

* * *

Tula got back home from her shopping trip with Dido. She opened the door and a yellow cat immediately ran up to her.

"What the hell?" thought Tula. Her father came after the cat.

"I see you met Vayu," he said.

"Vayu?" repeated Tula.

"Yep," her father began,

"My friend from work was going to give his cat to the pound. Since you've been asking for a cat, I asked him if we could have Vayu." Tula's eyes shone.

"Thanks Dad!" she said.

Her mother called them both for dinner. Tula and her father both walked to the dining table, while Vayu looked at them.

"Could she be the one?" he thought.

* * *

Tula yawned.

"I need to get to sleep," said Tula to herself. It was 11 pm and Tula had changed into her Pjs. She saw Vayu enter the room.

"Hello Vayu," Tula greeted.

"Tula; we need to talk."

She turned around.

"Did … Did you just talk?" questioned Tula. Vayu rolled his eyes and sarcastically said,

"I think we have a winner here!" She picked him up, hoping this was a dream.

"Hey … Put me down," warned the yellow cat,

"This is serious business I'm talking about!" Tula ignored him and hugged him, saying

"This is not happening. My cat is not talking. Tomorrow I will get him a collar and name him Mr. Sunshine." Vayu put a paw in front of her mouth and said,

"Call me Mr. Sunshine and my paws will get to know you a bit better. Now shut up and let me go!" Tula gulped and dropped Vayu. Vayu ran onto the bed and began to talk.

"Now I'd best tell you quickly as you're needed urgently. As you can tell I'm not a normal cat.. You are not a normal schoolgirl. You are one of the three chosen Air Sailor Senshi to protect Earth from evil. To activate your powers, put your hand in the air and say, 'Libra Star Power'!" Tula took a minute to take this all in. Still in doubt she said,

"Okay then. I still don't believe you but it's worth a try."

She put her hand in the air and shouted,

"_LIBRA STAR POWER!_"

To her amazement, Tula was not in her Pjs anymore. Instead, she was wearing an unusual outfit. It was like a dress and the main colours of it were light green and lavender. Vayu started to speak again.

"You need to go to the flower shop NOW! A monster is there, getting energy out of the humans. I'll come with you." Tula pulled a face. She was tired and fighting was the last thing she wanted. Vayu sighed angrily and said,

"Don't pull that face at me! We're going and that's final!"

* * *

Reluctantly, Tula followed Vayu to the mall. Somehow, Vayu was able to get them both in the mall. They went in the elevator to get to the shop. When they were out of the elevator, they looked for the shop. They found it and Tula noticed the shop had a purple glow around it. Vayu gasped,

"We have to hurry!" They ran inside the shop.

In the shop, the manager was laughing while in the middle of the room, there was a purple ball floating in the air. Tula guessed this was the energy stolen from the customers.

"HEY!" The manager stopped laughing and looked over to the door. Standing there was a yellow cat and a girl. The girl looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she had seen her.

Tula began to talk,

"Flowers are meant to be peaceful and are a sign of friendship and love. You have misused flowers for evil and for that, I cannot forgive you! I am Sailor Libra and I will stop you!" The manager laughed and replied,

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Than, out of her hand, she produced a fire ball and hurtled it towards Tula. Tula screamed and quickly dodged it.

Tula ran to the wall and sat down, nearly in tears. The manager walked over to her and was producing enough magic to destroy Tula. Vayu ran up to Tula and quickly whispered,

"Tula shout, 'Swirling Cyclone' while punching in the direction of the monster. Do it now!" Tula stood up and put her hand in a fist She started to punch the air, shouting,

"_SWIRLING CYCLONE!_" The manager screamed and immediately disappeared when the cyclone hit her. The energy ball also disappeared. Tula and Vayu ran out of the mall in case they would get caught.

* * *

Next day, it was already quarter to nine and Tula still hadn't woken up. She only had thirty minutes left before school started. Isabella, clearly irritated, shouted,

"TULA! GET UP NOW!!" Tula ignored her mother and carried on sleeping. She and Vayu didn't get back home until 3am and school wasn't going to stop her much needed sleep. She put the duvet over her and carried on sleeping.

Thanks for reading. Please review and look out for Chapter Two!


	3. Two: Conflict

**Twelve Star Senshi: Chapter Two**

Hello. Sorry for the long update. School and homework get's in the way a lot. Thanks to those who read my previous chapters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since Tula had discovered that she was one of twelve Sailor Senshi who were protectors of Earth. Exactly one week ago, she had destroyed a monster with the help of her talking cat named Vayu. Sure, it was great being a Sailor Senshi. But there was one thing bugging her …

Where were the other eleven?

Tula was desperate to know the answer and decided to ask Vayu. He seemed to know a lot about Tula and the others. After school, Tula found Vayu and asked him about the other eleven sailors.

Vayu sighed and replied,

"Well, your guess is as good as mine. I can tell you as much as I know. The twelve of you are divided into four groups. Three are Earth Sailor Senshi, three are Air Sailor Senshi and the same applies to the Fire and Water Sailor Senshi. You are the leader of the Air Sailor Senshi. You should care more about your two fellow Air Sailor Scouts than the other nine."

Tula was disappointed by this answer. She had hoped Vayu would have said that Tula would have to find all of the eleven scouts. She sighed to herself and decided to forget about scout duties and go back to reality for tomorrow's school day.

* * *

Her first lesson of the day was Sports.

"Oh, how fun this will be," she mumbled to herself, sarcastically. Sports wasn't a subject she loved and, to make things worse, she was on her own in the lesson. As she was walking to the changing rooms, she noticed the redhead cheerleader from last week. She also seemed to be on her own.

After changing into her sport outfit, Tula and her class went out to the basketball courts. A woman was out there, who looked like she was in a bad mood.

"She must be our teacher," Tula thought to herself. The idea of having a bad-tempered woman as the teacher of her least favourite class made her want to go the opposite way.

The class approached the woman as she gave them all deathly glares. Tula could smell smoke and assumed it came from the woman. She began to speak,

"Yo and erm … welcome to Sports. Just so you know, I ain't your proper teacher. I'm the cover."

A lot of the girls sighed with relief. Tula joined in with them. It seemed Sports wasn't as bad as she first thought. The cover teacher carried on,

"For your lesson today, you're all gonna do basketball." The girls all gave each other puzzled looks.

One girl put her hand up. The cover noticed her and said,

"What?" The girl nervously replied,

"U-Umm, Miss, the timetable says we're doing football." This seemed to anger the teacher. She replied,

"Do I look like a timetable?" The girl blinked and gave a confused look. She replied,

"N-No." The teacher asked,

"Then, what do I look like?" By then, some of the girl started to snigger. The girl flushed with embarrassment and replied,

"A-A teacher."

"Exactly, a teacher. So when I say you're doing football, you're doing FOOTBALL. OKAY?!"

The class went completely silent. Realising her mistake, the teacher coughed nervously and said,

"I want you to go into pairs and start doing warm ups." She walked off and everyone started to go into pairs. Tula suddenly felt nervous. How could she find a partner when she didn't know anyone?

"Tula?" Tula turned around to see the redhead cheerleader. She had forgotten she was in the class. The cheerleader said,

"That is your name right?" Tula replied,

"Y-Yea." The cheerleader stared at her suspiciously. Tula was really nervous by this. What did this girl want?

"Well, I'm Arwa. No doubt, you'll have heard about me. I figured, since you're on your own, I would be your partner," the cheerleader said.

Tula looked around the court to see if there was anyone else without a partner. No one. Tula sighed to herself and agreed to being partners with Arwa. As Arwa walked off to get a basketball, Tula thought,

"What have I got myself in?"

* * *

It was the end of Sports and Tula was heading for her English class. She noticed Peter running up to her.

"Hey Tula, Dido told me you were on your own in Sports. How was it?" Tula was about to speak when Arwa passed them both, saying,

"See ya Tula." Peter stared at Arwa until she left. Tula laughed quietly and said,

"Sports was alright. I was partners with Arwa." The two students walked to their classroom, talking about their previous lessons.

* * *

Tula arrived back home after a boring school day. After Sports, Tula wasn't paying attention to any of her other classes. All she could think about was Arwa. She didn't seem the type to approach someone. And, also, Arwa seemed to look familiar …

Before Tula could think anymore, she noticed Vayu join her on the sofa.

"Hello Vayu," greeted Tula. Vayu replied,

"You're back early. Didn't you go shopping?" Tula shook her head, saying,

"Nope, Dido couldn't go." Vayu replied,

"Then I'll go with you. Exercise and fresh air is good for a sailor scout." Before Tula could say anything, Vayu ran out of the house. Tula stood up, sighed and mumbled,

"Why can't he be normal?" She then ran out of the house to catch up with Vayu.

* * *

Their shopping trip wasn't filled with shops and malls. Tula and Vayu could only walk around the city and walk in the local park. After their third trip around the park, Tula yawned loudly and said,

"Can't we go home now? My legs hurt!" Vayu shook his head and replied,

"No, there's a strange aura here. An aura that shouldn't be here." Tula rolled her eyes and carried on following Vayu.

Vayu suddenly stopped looking at a woman near the fountain. Tula nearly tripped over him. She was about to shout at Vayu when she realised he was staring at a woman. She looked at Vayu, then the woman and then Vayu again. Laughing, she said,

"You know you're a cat right, she's off limits." Vayu rolled his eyes and ignored her. He said,

"There's a strange aura around her. I'm certain she's a monster." Tula looked closely at her. This woman was the cover she had at Sports!

Tula thought back to the lesson. She had overheard some of the conversations in the changing rooms. Some of the girls were complaining of tiredness and felt as though their energy had been taken from them. This was a definite sign of a monster!

"I know this woman," Tula said to Vayu,

"She was my cover teacher." Vayu ordered,

"Transform now!" Tula stood back, behind some bushes and shouted,

_"LIBRA STAR POWER!"_

After Tula transformed, Vayu catched a glimpse of red running near to the woman. He gasped and thought,

"It couldn't haven been …" Just as Tula was about to destroy the monster, she heard someone yell,

"Stop monster!"

Tula peered out of the bushes and couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Opposite of the monster were three girls, dressed ins similar outfits to Tula. One was in gold and orange, the second in red and the third in blue and purple.

"They're the girls everyone's talking about," she whispered. Vayu replied,

"These are the Fire Sailor Senshi. It's best not to interrupt." Tula was going to object, but decided against it as the three seemed to know what they were doing.

The sailor scout in gold and yellow started to speak,

"Your plan of stealing energy is going to stop now!" The sailor scout in red said,

"We are known as Sailor Leo, Sailor Aries and Sailor Sagittarius!" Finally, the last scout said,

"And we shall stop you!" The woman stood still for a couple of seconds staring at them. Then, all of a sudden she started to laugh loudly.

"You really think you brats can stop me? I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Sailor Leo said,

"We are more stronger than you, monster! _ROAR CHARGE!_" Gold coloured magic shot out of her hands. The woman put out her hand and a force field appeared. The gold magic crashed into the force field and did nothing to the woman.

She laughed wickedly,

"You girls are _way_ too stubborn. Maybe I should teach you a lesson." The woman changed suddenly and was now blonde with pink clothes. Pink magic appeared in her hand. Tula, who had been watching these events, was now anxious to help her fellow scouts. She ran out of the bushes and shouted,

_"SWIRLING CYCLONE!"_ Her power went straight at the woman and made her collapse onto the ground. The three Fire Senshi gasped as they looked at Tula. Tula gave them a nervous smile.

The pink woman stood up, looking angry and weak. She cried,

"You've haven't seen the last of me. Pink Lynx will be back when you least expect it!" She then created a pink portal and ran into it. One of the Fire Senshi commented,

"Well, she was unusual." The three turned around and started to walk out of the park. Tula was going to call after them until she Vayu run up to them. He called,

"Wait Fire Sailor Senshi!"

The three stopped. Not turning around, Sailor Leo said,

"What do you want?" Vayu replied,

"How did you awaken your powers? I thought your guardian was long gone." Sailor Aries turned around, looking clearly angry,

"Well you were wrong weren't you. We're not interested in joining you or Sailor Libra." Tula looked up at them, feeling hurt and confused. What was their problem? Sailor Sagittarius said,

"I'm sorry but our mission was to become the Fire Sailor Senshi." Sailor Leo added,

"Maybe **you** should focus on trying to find the other two Air Sailor Senshi." As she said this, she was looking straight at Tula. Her eyes felt like daggers going right through Tula. The Fire Sailor Senshi left Vayu and Tula, walking out of the park.

Vayu looked up to Tula.

"I'm sorry Tula. This was exactly the reason why I didn't want you finding the other nine." Tula kneeled down to Vayu and replied,

"It's okay Vayu. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that one day, we'll be friends with them."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Expect Chapter Three maybe in a week or two.


	4. Three: Gemini's Entrance

**Twelve Star Senshi: Chapter Three**

Wow, it's been quite a while since the last chapter. I finally uploaded it! Sorry for the wait, I've revised so much for my Maths exam and I got The Sims 2 Apartment Life recently so I wanted to check that out. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

* * *

It was night at the Myst Blocks. On the second floor in the first tower, a purple light was showing through the cracks of one of the closed doors. This door belonged to Miss Heather Darcy, secretly known as Pink Lynx. Outside the flat, it was just another peaceful night. Inside, however, was a different story.

"Pink, you _CANNOT_ be telling me that there was _FOUR_ of them?!" shouted the guest. She was a tall woman with purple, straight hair and dark, cold eyes. Pink Lynx gulped and stuttered,

"I-I'm not lying sis. There was four of them. Not three. Not two. Four." Her sister growled and punched the wall with her fist. Pink jumped slightly and started to shake. She hated it when her sister got angry.

"I'm just as shocked as you are sis. I mean, Her Lady always said to us that the other nine were weaker than the Fire Senshi. So, maybe it's not so bad after all," Pink reassured her sister. After a moment of silence, the purple haired sister walked up to Pink and replied,

"Sister, if these other sailor idiots are weak, why did one of them managed to make you fall over?" Pink gulped and stammered,

"Uh … I see your point there. But -"

"But nothing, Pink! You don't seem to realise that when all of these brats get together, there'll be twelve of them and only seven of us." She walked away from Pink and opened up a purple portal by the wall. She turned back to Pink,

"No offence sister, but you're getting a bad rep and you know Her Lady's temper. I'll cover for you this time. But next time, _**you're on your own**_." She vanished into the portal and the portal closed up.

Pink sighed and collapsed onto the sofa. She thought to herself,

"How dare she! Just because she's older and '_mature_', she thinks she can act all high and mighty. Hmf, everyone knows I am the most beautiful sister. She's just the anger management one. I'll show her." Pink walked to her cluttered desk and searched through it. After a minute, she found a piece of paper with messy handwriting on it. She sniggered quietly, saying to herself,

"This guy will take care of those scouts."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Tula and Vayu's unexpected meeting with the Fire Senshi. During that time, that event was constantly in Tula's mind. She kept on asking herself why the Fire Senshi were so horrible to her and Vayu. Were the other Sailor Senshi cruel like them? Vayu was busy trying to look for their guardian, as it obvious that somehow he was still alive. Vayu had told Tula that their guardian was known as Tejas and thought to have been killed long ago.

But, these thoughts didn't distract Tula from the harsh realities of her school life. She had major exams coming in the summer and Tula wasn't going to fail because of some bad tempered scouts. She didn't have to worry about being friends with them, when she had Dido and Peter as good friends.

Tula and Dido were walking down the stairs to the canteen. Tula could hear her stomach growling for food. She clutched her stomach and moaned,

"This school is too big! We're never gonna get to the canteen." Dido rolled her eyes and replied,

"School buildings always seem big at first. But then, after a year, they get smaller and smaller." Tula leaned on the wall and said,

" Let's just get to the canteen. I have French next and I don't wanna hear my stomach do the talking for me." Dido laughed and grabbed Tula's hand, leading her to the canteen.

* * *

At the canteen, the place was filled with voices of students and teachers. Dido and Tula was halfway in the line for the meal of the day. Dido noticed a poster on the wall and said to Tula,

"Hey Tula, look. The school's starting a dance mat club after school." Tula, who was leaning on the wall and clutching her stomach again, immediately stood up straight and looked up at the poster. Dido was right, the poster was advertising a new dance mat club for the 1st and 2nd years. She also noticed a 'Gemelle Oakman' was organising this club. She asked Dido,

"Who's '_Gemelle Oakman'_?" Dido looked shocked and replied,

"You don't know who Gemelle Oakman is? I thought you would have seen her by now." Tula shook her head and answered,

"Nope. I'm guessing she's really popular here?"

Dido replied,

"Oh no, she's not really popular, but she's supposed to be really good at dancing. She's won some awards at school due to dancing. You've probably seen her. She has purple highlights in her hair. Tends to be forgetful at times." Tula immediately thought back to her first day at school, when Gemelle had gone into the wrong classroom. She smiled at the thought and said,

"Oh yea, I have seen her. I seen her on my first day. We should go to the club." Dido agreed,

"Yea, it'll be good. I'll persuade Peter to join us."

* * *

The school bell rang for the end of the school day. Students walked out of their classrooms and into the playground, waiting for their friends or walking to the city. Tula waited by the school entrance. She had agreed to wait for Dido there so they could both walk to the dance mat club. Dido arrived at the entrance quickly and the two started to walk to the gym. Tula asked,

"So, Peter couldn't make it?" Dido replied,

"Yea, he has to go to town. I don't think he would have enjoyed it anyway. He's not into sports."

The pair arrived at the gym. Surprisingly, it was not filled with many students. There were only two girls; a first year and another girl with purple highlights.

"She must be Gemelle," Tula thought. Gemelle and the girl were talking when Tula and Dido entered the gym. Gemelle heard them as they closed the door. She turned to look at the girls and ran up to them. She spoke to Dido,

"Hey … Dido isn't it?" Dido nodded her head. Gemelle continued,

"Cool. Do you know if anyone else is coming to the club?" Dido shook her head,

"Nope, Tula and I didn't see anyone coming here." Gemelle looked at Tula. She smiled and said,

"Oh, you're the new girl I heard Saya and the cheerleaders talking about you. You're the first person this year they seemed to genuinely like." Tula blushed slightly and replied,

"Um, thanks."

Gemelle called over the first year. She said,

"I guess it's gonna be just us four then. Let's hurry the intros. I'm Gemelle, and we have Dido, Tula and my cousin, Meena." The first year smiled at Tula and Dido and said,

"Hi." Gemelle ran to a door leading to the gym's stockroom. She took out a key from her trouser pocket and unlocked the door. She faced the three girls.

"Okay ladies," she announced,

"We're gonna get the dance mats and just go through a half hour work out exercise. I'm gonna set up the computer and projector. We're not here for idle chit chat; I wanna see some sweat on those foreheads!" She went the stockroom to get the computer and projector. Meena whispered to Dido and Tula,

"Don't mind Gemelle. She's not as strict as she seems. Gemelle's a really good dance teacher." The three girls walked into the stockroom and brought the dance mats. However, they didn't seem to notice someone looking through the gym door's window watching them …

* * *

After the half an hour work out, Tula, Dido and Meena were exhausted and worn out. Only Gemelle was still energetic. She noticed the three other girls looking tired and sighed,

"You're tired already! You should try a hour workout; they really get you worn out." Meena replied,

"Gemelle, I think that should be all today. I feel like my legs are gonna give way any minute." Gemelle rolled her eyes and said,

"Fine then. The next dance mat club will be in exactly next week. Everyone should try to get extra members for next week. Let's pack up."

Near the gym doors, all four girls heard a cough. They all look towards the door and saw a man in a suit. Tula first assumed he was a teacher, but as she noticed the other girl's reactions to the man, she though that this man was a total stranger. He went up to Gemelle and said,

"Sorry for scaring you all girls. I was watching you dancing for a couple of minutes and I thought you were all good." Gemelle crossed her arms and replied,

"Thanks, I guess. If you're asking whether we want to join some dance group of yours, then I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken." The man laughed and said,

"Oh, that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking whether you're a Sailor Senshi." As soon as he said this, Tula, Dido and Meena felt a great force on them and thrown them towards the wall. Dido and Meena hit the wall and were immediately knocked out. Tula was thrown straight into the stockroom. She crashed into a bag of footballs. Groaning, she stood up slowly and quickly hid behind the door. Her heart was starting to beat fast and she was wondering what to do.

Just then, Tula could hear the sound of scratching by one of the windows in the stockroom. She looked towards the window and saw Vayu scratching, trying to grab Tula's attention. She opened the window and Vayu went into the stockroom. Tula whispered to Vayu,

"Thank God you're here Vayu! Some random guy just came in the gym and knocked out Dido and Meena. He's got Gemelle. I don't know what to do!" Vayu sighed and replied,

"Tula, this man is looking for the Sailor Senshi. He's clearly mistaken Gemelle for you. You do remember you are a sailor scout?" Tula rolled her eyes,

"Of course Vayu. I'm not stupid." She transformed into Sailor Libra and ran out to the gym. Vayu sighed and muttered,

"Could have fooled me."

Meanwhile, in the gym, the man had turned into a monster and had backed Gemelle in a corner. Gemelle was terrified and confused. This thing was so convinced she was … what was it again … a sailor scout. What was a sailor scout anyway? Before she could think any longer, the monster grabbed Gemelle's throat and pushed her against the wall. She tried to scream but the monster's hand was tightening her throat. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for a saviour.

"**STOP MONSTER!**" Gemelle opened her eyes quickly and looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a girl, maybe around Gemelle's age, in an unusual outfit. She was glaring at the monster and said,

"Let her go. She's not who you're looking for; I am." The monster let Gemelle go. She immediately to the stockroom and clutched her throat, gasping for air. The monster walked near to Tula. Feeling nervous, Tula backed away a few steps and put her hand into a fist. She shouted,

"**SWIRLING CYCLONE!**" The monster quickly dodged it. Tula gasped. How could do he dodge that attack?

The monster smirked and ran to Tula. He punched her stomach and threw her to the ground. She screamed and hit the floor. In the stockroom, Gemelle whispered,

"Oh my God." Vayu was hiding behind some sport equipment, analysing Gemelle. When she had come into the room, Vayu could feel a strong aura around her. This was the same kind of energy he felt when he met Tula. This could only mean one thing; Gemelle was one of the Air Sailor Senshi! He went up to Gemelle, wondering how he was going to break the news to her. He took a deep breath and said,

"Gemelle?" Gemelle slowly turned her head to face the cat. Scared, she thought out loud,

"Please don't tell me this is another monster!" Vayu quickly shook his head and replied,

"No no, you've got it wrong. I'm Vayu, guardian of the Air Sailor Senshi. You are Sailor Gemini and you need to help Sailor Libra now! Transform by putting your hand up in the air and saying 'Gemini Star Power'." Gemelle stood up, put her hand up and shouted,

"**GEMINI STAR POWER!**"

Gemelle now stood wearing a similar outfit to Tula, but the colour scheme was different shades of yellow. She was completely speechless and looked at Vayu. Vayu could tell she was going ask a hundred questions so he quickly said,

"Everything will be explained later. Help Sailor Libra _now_!" Gemelle nodded her head and ran to the monster and Tula.

The monster was now producing magic in the palm of his hand. Tula groaned as she struggled to stand up. The monster laughed and said,

"This was too easy. If the scouts are this simple to kill, I don't know why Pink hired to get rid of you. She could easily kill the four of you in one go."

"Better make that five." The monster turned around, quickly looking around the gym. Nobody was there.

"Weird," he thought. He turned back to kill Sailor Libra, but was met with a strong punch. He stumbled to the ground, looking up to his attacker. His attacker was Sailor Gemini! Tula sat up and gasped,

"Gemelle?" Gemelle looked at Tula and replied with a wink,

"You better believe it." She looked back at the monster and produced magic in both of her hands. She held out her hands in the direction of the monster and shouted,

"**DOUBLE TWISTER FORCE!**" The magic went straight to the monster. He screamed and disappeared when the magic hit him.

Gemelle helped Tula get up. She smiled and said,

"How brilliant is this! We're superheroes and there are villains and it's real! This is so cool!" Tula laughed and noticed Vayu run up to them. Gemelle grabbed Vayu and hugged him,

"And we have the most adorable cat ever!" Tula could tell Vayu was going to hiss at any moment so she quickly grabbed Vayu and replied,

"Um, he doesn't like hugs." Vayu said to both of them,

"Sorry to stop the celebrations, but you girls need to change back and wake up Dido and Meena. Whatever you do, do not tell Dido and Meena about the man." Gemelle and Tula both nodded their heads and said in union,

"Okay Vayu." They both ran up to Dido and Meena and tried to wake them up. Vayu ran back into the stockroom and out of the window, happy that there was only one member left of the Air Sailor Senshi to find.

* * *

At Myst Blocks, Pink Lynx ran into her flat and locked the door. She had just heard the news of the arrival of the fifth sailor scouts. She collapsed onto the sofa and screamed in despair. After a few sessions of punching the cushions, Pink went up to her telephone and listened to her messages. There was only one message and was about to delete the message until heard a familiar voice in the message,

"Hey Pink, it's Blue Cheetah here. I heard about your hopeless attempts at trying to the get rid of the sailor scouts. I figured you need some help. Now I know your stubborn when it comes to this, but I have something which you might be interested in. I want you to come over immediately after you get this message. See ya kid." Pink deleted the message. It was true that Pink was stubborn, but in her time of desperation, it seemed she would have to take the offer of any help. She smirked at this thought and opened up a pink portal by the wall. Hoping she wasn't going to be a waste of her time, she went into the portal and to the headquarters of Her Lady's realm.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long, but it makes up for the long wait. It could be a while for the next chapter as I have lots of revision to do. I'm predicting headaches and stress. But, anyway, I think chapter five will be out in December. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
